Cutting Loose Threads
by For the Dreamers
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Threads. What would have happened if Johnson hadnt been there when Sam admits her feelings to Jack. Originally uploaded wrong versions so now new and improved  hopefully .FOR ALL THE DREAMERS...WHO WISH ON THE STARS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, not completely my own idea. I was watching on youtube the bit where Sam comes to Jacks house to confess her love but Johnson comes out as she is about to do so, someone commented that it would have been very different and Sam could have told him if it wasn't for stupid Johnson, in all fairness she did tell Jack to retire for Sam so she did redeem herself slightly****! I hope you enjoy it. **

**This is the proper version I originally was meant to upload. I apologize to all those who reviewed this story originally and then I deleted it. Please review if you think its better and also just generally opinions welcome. Now all in third person. **

Chapter 1: Preparing

It seemed a little bit stupid, the fact that she'd faced danger, endured torture and escaped death by the skin of her teeth, and yet she was frightened silly by the thought of saying three words to one man. _Deep breaths Sam, you can do this. _Problem was it had been a while since she had said that to someone, she hadn't even told Pete that she loved him, she didn't even know if she really was in love with him. Why was this all so confusing?

There was also the fact that this man was still her superior officer, they would have to come to some arrangement to get round the regulations, if necessary she would have to give up her job, she had already devoted so much of her life to the air force, she knew he would never expect her to give up her career but you cant have everything- besides she would want to start a family if that's what he wanted as well. She wouldn't be able to do gate travel pregnant as it would be too risky. This was all assuming he felt the same way and they did get together of course; that was the biggest problem , what if he had moved on because he thought she had too? She had seen that Johnson woman flirting the other day. Although she had no right, she had to admit this thought made her angry and also quite hurt. Had she spent so long trying to work up the nerve and running away from her feelings that she had left it too late?

She didn't even know what to say. How do you tell someone that you love them? Especially in circumstances like this. She guessed it would be best not to think it about it too much. Unfortunately, this was Samantha Carter we're talking about here, so that was practically impossible, analysing a problem from every angle, and planning out all possible solutions. This certain problem had kept her up all night as her mind raced, unfortunately there was not enough hours until the sun arose from the horizon and called for her to get up. She came to the decision that maybe it was time to just do instead of think. She laughed to herself, thinking 'the Jack O'Neill way'. She guessed that was probably a good idea- the best way to handle Jack O'Neill would be in way of Jack O'Neill.

What would one wear on such an occasion though? She decided she wanted to look feminine, she spent too long around Jack dressed in BDU's usually covered in sweat and blood. No, something attractive would do her well. Smart trousers? No definitely skirt, let him see a bit of leg, although gentlemanly he was still a man. Top…lavender, feminine but not girlie, with a jacket that matched. Hair, makeup, finished. Did she look okay? She wished Janet were here to tell her what to say and encourage her, reassure her. Unfortunately Janet was dead and misery washed over her, she was on her own.

She still didn't know if this was the right thing. She would be turning her world upside down, but then again that still left the rest of the universe the right side up. She had tried to think this through logically, she had even made a list of all the reasons she wanted to be with each of them, positives and negatives for each, given each reason a score of 1,2 or 3 according to importance, added all the positive whilst subtracting the negative and then comparing the two total scores. However, there were two problems with this tactic; firstly, both scored equally, and secondly, this was about what was smart thing to do, what her brain told was saying, rather than her heart. Surely when it comes to love, one should stop thinking and let the heart decide? Problem was she didn't know what her heart exactly wanted, maybe because there was the element of fear involved which acted as a mist over the clear answer, and so she could not reach a conclusion. That was why she had decided to talk to the General, to see what he said and more importantly, see what she came out with, and whether she realised herself along the way what she truly wanted- she still had no idea about what she was going to say and would probably end up blurting out everything to a very confused Jack. She know he isn't an idiot, oh no he was actually very smart, he just liked to play dumb a lot, he thought he had us all fooled but the rest of the team and her just let him think that. However when it came to personal feelings and emotions, unfortunately she felt he wasn't quite as quick to understand or catch on.

She knew she loved him, of that at least she was sure. She had realized that years ago, knew she would die for him and that part of her would always love him. Strange thing was, even though she had known this for a long time it only just hit her that this type of love, was the love she wanted. Not the type of love she knew she would not be able to unconditionally return. She knew she wanted to be with Jack, more than she wanted anything in my life, but now it was all down to whether Jack wanted her. And if he did love her, how would she get him to forgive her? Surely she would have hurt him- he seemed fine when she told him about Pete, happy for her even, then again, this was Jack O'Neill we were talking about here, he would never have shown how he really felt, and he was too much of a gentleman to show anything but joy at the things in my life.

Why is it that you spent ages waiting for someone to love you or you to realize you really love them, and then it happens twice at once?

No more complaining. This was something she needed to do, no going back, she needed to stand up strong, look love in the eye and kiss her arse goodbye. She got in her car and started the ignition. Remember Sam, deep breaths.

**So volia! Tell me what you think, if you read first version is third person better? Constructive criticism (not too mean though), suggestions and requests are all welcome with me and I love reviews and miss them from my first story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A BIG PIECE OF CAKE WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND CHERRIES ON TOP REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this turned out slightly more romantic than planned, actually all my stories have turned out romantic which is really weird considering personally I have the romantic capacity of a plastic spoon (I dont know why plastic :s) but yeah writing these is starting to mess me up. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and I'll try and talk to you if I can. I hope you really enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

"A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years. " Rupert Brooke

Chapter 2: Tacking

She sat in her car on his driveway, ten minutes had gone by and she really needed to stop being a coward and do this. Carter's aren't cowards. Right, here goes nothing. It surprised her that he hadn't seen her sitting here for so long. Maybe he was out? No, his car was here. She sighed and got out the car which is when she noticed the smoke coming from the side of the house. Curious she decided not to knock at the front door but to take a look, maybe he was cooking something, either that or he had set fire to something- she smiled at the thought of him accidently setting fire to something and his reaction.

She turned the corner and found him on his porch grilling some sort of steak to death with a beer in his hand. Part of her silently prayed that he was slightly tipsy, it would make the task ahead a little easier, but then again the man could hold his drink and besides she really needed him sober so he could remember everything and she wanted him to mean everything he said. He still hadn't noticed her so she made her presence known

"Hi Sir" That was good, something bright and breezy.

"Carter!" He looked up a little shocked to see her.

"Look I-I'm sorry to bother you at home like this but uh…"

"How did you know I was here?" That explained his surprised look a little better.

"I saw the smoke" She smiled.

"Oh yeah" He brushed the ashes off his T-shirt. He still had a pretty good chest she decided. _No concentrate Sam._

"Look, is this…is this okay? I mean I could have called first but…" God she shouldn't have just intruded on him like this, why didn't she think of calling him?

"No…yeah. I mean, it's fine" Poor man was confused already. He was obviously curious by her being here and so asked "so ummm…what brings you to this neck of the woods, on such a fine day, my back yard?"

"Well actually, I've umm" she cleared my throat as she felt it begin to tighten "I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you"

He raised his eyebrows at this surprised. They had always had a pretty honest relationship in her opinion, she didn't usually have problems talking to him. He must realize that this is serious which is why he put down the blackened stake. When he didn't say anything she continued; "the thing is I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that." She finished with a nervous smile.

"Oh?" He prompted for her to continue and cocked his head slightly, curious. She didn't know what to say so just blurted out "Pete put a down payment on a house" . She stared at the floor wishing she was an alien that could blast beams out her eyeballs so that she could make a deep hole in the ground that she could climb into and die in.

"Well that's great!" Crap, he seemed happy for her, maybe she was too late.

"It's a beautiful house" she said and admitted to myself. Was she about to chuck away the chance for a normal happy life? Then again she didn't want a normal life, she wanted more than that, a happy life. She waited for him to say something. God this was hard.

"But?" He helped her.

"The-the truth is I'm having second thoughts about the wedding" She had to force out the words. He looked at her confused and frowning.

"Why?"

Staring at the floor still she explained. "See the- the thing is the closer it gets the more I get the feelings that I'm making a big, huge mistake" She looked up at the end hoping he would understand where she was heading with this.

From the look on his face she thought he started to get the picture but still wasn't sure. _Come on Sir you're not an idiot _she thought. "Look Carter, I don't know what"

"Look I'm sorry to bother you with this" She interrupted, well he if he didn't know she thought she should hurry up and tell him "but uhh….see there's actually a very good reason, that I'm bothering you with this..and if I don't tell you now, I might never tell you."

"Tell me?" he said quietly but waving his hands about to encourage me, slopping beer everywhere in the process, she thought they were thinking on the same level now.

"Tell you that…"she paused and looked up and into his chocolate brown eyes which seemed to make this a lot easier than she thought it would be, "that I love you"

He stared at her blankly for what seemed like ages. "Sir? Sir?" He finally blinked and shock his head slightly as if trying to make his brain function again. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She thought she better say something. "Look, there is something I need to know" She continued to speak when he said nothing "and I need you to do me a favour"

He seemed to have recovered by this time "which is?"

She paused, not even knowing herself what she was about to ask. "Kiss me" _Gosh Sam where did that come from_?

"Excuse me?" Obviously he was more shocked than she was.

She decided to keep to it though. "Sir, Jack, I need to know what its life before.." Before what? She married Pete? Before he stopped having interest in her all together? "before its too late…" she trailed off. She walked towards him and looked him in the eye, "please"

"Carter it's against regulations, and besides you're still with Pete, you can't expect me to.."

"Jack!" I said raising my voice slightly and cutting him off. "I know what's at stake here, and I'm willing to accept the consequences to my personal life and my career if that's what it takes"

"Sam, your career is too important, don't ruin it over an old broken soldier like me" he said calmly.

"You really don't get it do you, yes I've given my life to my career, and that's exactly why if I don't do this now I'll loose every chance of having something I want more. Every day I get more and more into my job and it gets harder to get out, and one day in another ten years time, I will realize I've had my head stuck in the sand for so long travelling around and playing with reactors and doohikies it will be too late. I'll be unhappy and that's the last thing I want, what I do want however happens to be standing right in front of me, I want you, but only if you want me too."

He smiled at her use of "doohicikies" and then he stared at her taking in everything with compassion and love in his eyes. "Com 'ere". She walked towards him, heart racing like mad. He put his hands on her waist and walked forward so they were even closer. One of her hands touched the side of his face, her thumb stroking his check as the rest of her fingers slide around his neck, her other hand resting on his shoulder. He leaned in and she close her eyes. At first the kiss was gentle, slow, tender, compassionate. It felt like someone was grabbing the bottom of her stomach making it go warm and creating a strangely wonderful sensation. She had never experienced anything like this before. This kiss became passionate, her fingers running through his hair as his did through hers, and he held her face in the other hand. All the locked up love from over the years just poured out. She didn't want to stop. His lips left hers briefly to kiss her neck but then they found her lips again, the kiss now slow and gentle as he stroked up and down her spine sending shivers through her body. He started to pull back, she tried to hold on for just one more second, trying to hold him for just a little longer, relishing in his touch, then she realized this had gone a bit too far, she still had a fiancé, so stopped too.

Resting his forehead against hers and them both breathing heavily he asked "So…?" She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him how wonderful that had felt, that she knew now that it was him she truly wanted to be with, needed to be with and that had been the most wonderful feeling she had ever had in her life. Then her phone rang which just ruined everything. Just when she finally got the guts something got in the way. She pulled it out, still in his arms.

"It's the SGC" at this he pulled his arms away. How ironic; a physical representation of how the program always got in the way of their love. Damn, she better answer it.

"Colonel Carter", she looked up at Jack, listening to the person on the other side, shock flowing through her in response to what she was hearing. "What? When?" She breathed deeply, panicking. "Okay I'm on my way" She hang up. This would have to go on hold. "I gotta go, it's my dad" And with one final longing look at him, she left.

**I hope that this has done justice to what everyone hoped would happen. There is lots more still to come, although this is one of the main scenes, so please I would like to hear your response. Again requests, critisisms (nice oneS) and hopefully praise are very important to me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to reviewers. You probably think this chapter didnt take much effort coz quite a lot of it is quoting from the episode however it actually took me hours finding the clips on youtube, pausing it every three seconds, writting down the speech and what they were doing, then typing it up before checking it again to make sure it was accurate. So im not being lazy promise. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3: threading

"I can't believe there is nothing they can do" She was sitting in the infirmary next to her father who had just told her he was dying. "They can remove a Goa'uld, in the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving the host." She was desperate for a solution, her dad couldn't die, not now, everything seemed to be falling apart in her life.

"That process instantly kills the symbiote before it releases toxins" She could tell he was really weak. "It's too late for that Sam". She looked down, that wasn't what she wanted to hear, she needed him right now, not that she would tell him that. "I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you, but I should have been dead 4 years ago, since then I've been all over the galaxy" he smiled trying to reassure her. "I've done things most men never dream of"

"I've heard that before" She didn't like him talking like this at all.

"I just wanna know, you're gonna be happy"

"I am" she said smiling. She didn't want her father to die thinking she was sad, she knew he would just blame himself and just say that he wasn't a good enough father. He looked at her very seriously

"Don't let rules stand in your way" She raised her eyebrows in surprise, wondering whether he was talking about what she was thinking of.

"What are you talking about?" she decided to act dumb. He then gave her an expression of 'you know exactly what I'm talking about'. Obviously he knew about her love for Jack; she guessed he wasn't a blind idiot.

"You joined the airforce because of me" She smiled and this time was completely honest with him when she said "I love my job". He just nodded looking down. Then he put his hand on the side of her face and looked at her, very seriously. "You can still have everything you want"

She covered up everything she was feeling with a mask. "I do dad" He sighed giving up. His daughter was stubborn, and she wasn't going to let him think he was leaving her when her life was in a bit of a mess. She took his hand trying not to cry. "Really" she promised. This time she believed it as well; she would do something, he was right, it was time.

********SamJackStargate********

Jack sat in his office daydreaming, worrying about Carter and thinking about that kiss, playing with his pen whilst he thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which brought him back to reality.

"Daniel! Come in" He smiled walking in and shut the door behind him. "Shutting the door?" He got the feeling that he was going to get a pep talk, friend to friend, man to man.

"How's Sam's dad?"

"It doesn't look good" he said honestly, he was worried about her.

"Jack"

"Daniel?"

He paused considering whether this was treading on dangerous ground considering at the moment they were still both at work and therefore he didn't really have the right to talk so personally, but he continued anyway, somebody needed to give Jack a kick up the butt and he was the one to do it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in my office?" Daniel was a strange man he thought.

"No, I meant with Sam"

"What about her?"

"You love her" It wasn't a question but a statement, and a very true on at that. He didn't try to deny it. "Jack the Goa'uld are gone, the programs doing great and right now she needs you."

"Daniel, you seem to be forgetting that I'm still her commander, that does cause a few problems"

"So what? You're just going to do nothing?"

"No Daniel. I'm not going to do nothing; I'm going to sit here and do my job". He looked around for his paperwork, it was at times like these he wished he didn't hide it so that he didn't have to do it until it turned up again. Daniel was staring at his empty desk.

"Oh…I'm sorry I can see that you're paperwork is just too much, I'll leave you to it" Daniel said in his sarcastic way whilst frowning.

"Look Daniel what do you want me to do? She's still with that Pete guy"

"Offer her an alternative, be waiting for her with open arms, she'll come to you I know it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me on that one". Jack didn't like the sound of that, despite the fact that Daniel was usually right about things. Dannyboy could really make things hard for him.

"So what's this alternative I'm supposed to give her?"

"You"

"How Daniel? How?" He was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Retire"

"Again?"

"You can go fishing all you want" he said in a tempting voice. The man knew him too well. "And the Pentagon could always get a civilian to run the SGC, its happened before. Jack, you've given your life to this program for so long, why don't you do something for yourself" He realised Daniel was right, maybe it was time to enjoy other things.

"Daniel I tried that before, I was bored, I was lonely, and I'm an active man I need to be doing something physical"

"You'll have Sam" he reminded him. At this Jack raised his eyebrows but Daniel just looked confused at the gesture. He realised Daniel had said about Sam in response to his comment of being lonely, rather than the one about doing something physical, obviously he had just interpreted it wrong. You're a sick man O'Neill.

"So…"

"So?"

"So..you'll do it?"

He sighed. "Yes, I will." He had already been considering retiring himself, the old knees were playing up too much lately. "But if you're wrong and she doesn't you're going to Washington to beg them to give me my job back. I'll sort out the forms and talk to the president tonight" He waited for Daniel to leave, thinking he had finished.

"So…"

"So what Daniel?" he raised his voice

"So you're just going to sit there?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna go pee"

"For crying out loud!"

"Hay! That's my expression, I don't recall giving you permission to steal it"

"Jack! Just get off your arse, and go get her!" Daniel was right. He wanted her, he would have to win her heart. But first she just needed him and he was going to be there for her, no matter what happened. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks, and I allow you to use my expression considering I'm going to be around anymore." He walked out before suddenly turning back with a puzzled look on his face. "Daniel…should I pee before or after?"

"For crying out loud!"

*************JACKSAMSTARGATE*************

Sam was sitting watching her dad. She knew this was it. She looked around distracted as someone sat down next to her. It was Jack. He watched Jacob for a while, then spoke to her. "You okay?"

"Actually I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know" He watched her for a bit, she was so beautiful and strong, his soldier with a big brain and a even bigger heart.

"C'm here" He couldn't resist, he needed to hold her so he pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulder. To his surprise she reached up taking his hand and snuggled into his shoulder, rubbing his thumb against his hand. God he could get used to this.

Without looking at him she said "Thank you sir"

"For what?" He remembered that last time she said this after Promethusus, however this time he guessed she had a reason.

"For being there for me" He looked at her, fighting the raging urge to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her, and how he wanted to be with her forever. Hopefully his simple answer would tell her all those things.

"Always"

**PLEASE REVIEW. Earlier I was saying about getting the speech off youtube, I just found out that you can get the transcript of Gateworld, great, I sat till 3 in the morning doing that when I could have just copied and pasted it all...never mind. Anyway I think it was time Daniel gave Jack a little push in the right direction, dont you? Tell me your thought please and I hope I made you laugh with the peeing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Found this hard to write because I write about Grace at the end, and whilst looking on google for what she looked like again to get the details right I saw a website about season 7 and Amanda Tapping saying the relationship with Pete was a good thing, and that its "bordering pathetic" if she were to hang on to Jack and that she learned she would never be with him in Grace and that's that. Sounds stupid but its actually really upset me and crushed me a little that she gave up even though shes just the actress but like :'( How could you Sam!**

Chapter 4: Unpicking

She was sitting outside the beautiful house Pete was going to buy, explaining to him her feelings for Jack and how she'd never been able to act on them, yet they would always be there and she could no longer ignore them. The man deserved for her to be honest with him. It was all going to change soon she hoped.

"I knew from the beginning. Guess I just though when you said yes that…" he trailed off. God she was hurting this poor man. "You were worth the risk. Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better than you" She wished he wasn't complimenting her, couldn't he just be angry or mad or shout at her instead. She would feel less guilty that way, about breaking a good man's heart, it was just that it wasn't hers to have and hers wasn't his. "I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father, you needed time to work things out. I guess all I can say is, I hope you get what you want"

She was surprised at this. She thought that he would be the one to try and fight for her if he really cared or at least tried to make sure she was doing the right thing. "That's it?"

"What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

"God no! Of course not. I just…I thought you would react differently." she explained. She would never want that, is that what he really thought of her? Maybe he didn't know her as well as she thought. She didn't like the fact he was getting frustrated either, she knew she hurt him, he didn't deserve that but still, he always struck her as a more peaceful type despite his job, they hadn't ever argued over anything. Maybe she didn't know him that well either. She shouldn't have said yes when he proposed. She should have said no, why didn't she say no! She thought about how stupid she had been for thinking that this man could be a substitute for Jack, he was nothing like him, he could never touch what Jack meant to her or how she felt for him and the magical connection between them. Jack was the one to always make her laugh, they had the same sense of humour and he always only had to smile at her and before she knew it she was beaming back. He was her soul mate.

She hadn't wanted it to end like this. She wished that they could somehow be friends. She had enough enemies already out there, she didn't need them on this world either. Besides he was still Marks friend, it would be awkward and her brother wouldn't be happy when he found out she broke off the engagement because she was in love with someone else.

"Goodbye Sam"

"Pete" she called after him. She felt terrible. This was why she didn't do relationships. They end up dead or broken. Maybe she should just spend the rest of her days alone. Perhaps it was a sign that it was just never meant to be, or perhaps it was to just get her with the right man and then she would finally have happiness. She wouldn't want Jack to end up the same way, if something happened to him or between them then she didn't know what she would do. She never realised how much she needed him, he was like energy for her. Was she destined to be alone her whole life? She wanted a husband and possibly a family, had she thrown that chance away? But more importantly she wanted love and happiness, and there was only one man that could truly give that to her. She would have to take the risk, her last shot. She decided that if this didn't work out, she would spend the rest of her days alone without knowing what is like to wake up in someone's arms in true happiness. Instead she would end up like the crazy old cat lady from The Simpsons. Gosh Jack had got her to watch too much of that. Reminded of Jack, she realised she had a lot still to do. But that could wait till tomorrow, she was already emotionally exhausted. So she made her way home and got straight into bed sighing and not even bothering to change properly. That night she had a few dreams. The first was her life in the beautiful house, with Pete and our kids and a dog playing in the garden when I came out with a gun and shot them all before turning it on herself. She awoke with a start and looked at the clock which read 2 am. Lying back down she fell asleep soon again, this time dreaming of Jack and her sitting fishing at his pond having fun while a little girl with brown hair and eyes played. Wait, she'd seen that little girl before, it was Grace from the time on the Prometheus. Jack got up and started playing with her, twirling her around and placing her on his shoulders while she watched admiring his way with children. He came up to her and kissed her whilst Grace was singing "_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"_. She smiled in her sleep, it was time to make that dream a reality.

**Wow that was… depressing.**

**Perhaps a bit of me came into this instead of completely Sam, but then again I think that fear of being alone is probably inside every woman, they just might be very good at hiding it. I hope you see this as a well hidden side to Sam, rather than not like her character. Please please please review.**

Also I like writing (like above) and listening to dreams, mine always being crazy myself such as last nights which included police arresting my mum, Friends (the tv programme) with me, phoebe and Monica having a singing competition, school, the main person from Americas next top model whatever the hell her name is, a magic mirror, swimming, lesbians and someone biting my butt because im so totally normal like that :) ,and that isnt even the strangest dream I've had so….yeah im probably just mentally mucked up. I always like learning about my readers so… anyone else have a weird dream recently?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews they are lovely to get especially the American ones that keep me entertained at 1 in the morning when I'm bored. I remembered last night that Daniel should actually be dead. So imagine that Anubis was killed like a week ago and Daniel came back. The final chapter has arrived…**

Chapter 5: Sewing

She awoke to the sun streaming through her windows. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day outside. She got up and showered before getting ready to head to the SGC for her final day before SG-1 had some downtime. Leaving her house she wondered what the best option for her would be. Resignation? It would be a shame considering she had only recently been promoted but then again surely it would be worth it. Perhaps they would give her a lab job? She wasn't sure, however she would talk things through with Daniel. She was sure he would be thrilled for her and hopefully come to some sort of solution together, he was good at this sort of thing.

Later that day after spending hours drinking coffee and playing with a reactor and some various other "doohicikies", she was having little success as her mind was elsewhere, and so she decided to hunt down Daniel and ask for advice before she went insane.

She ran into him leaving his office looking ready to go home and dresses in civilian clothes. "Going home already?" she asked shocked. Daniel was usually the other person on this base that always worked over time, especially when they were meant to be on leave.

"Well I wouldn't want to miss the party"

"What party?" She couldn't believe that after all this time she was still being left out. Why was she always last to know everything? This had better not be a woman thing or arses were about to be kicked.

"Jacks party" he said smiling obviously amused at her frustration.

"He's having a party?" Why didn't he say something? She always thought he had a lot of respect for her, and saw her as an equal, even as a scientist, especially considering how long they had worked together and the amount of times she had saved his butt.

"He asked me to bring you. I was just on my way to come find you" he obviously knew me well enough to know what I was thinking. This might be her opportunity to tell him what she wanted.

"Daniel, I want you to know something, well actually I need your advice"

"Sure Sam" She took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking about resigning from SG-1"

"What why? Jack said it himself you're doing a great job as head of SG1. I mean what would you do?"

"I would take a lab job here"

"Considering how much you've given to this program and how important you are, I don't think the General would ever except your resignation"

"Well actually, I think Jack might considering why I want to resign" she said smiling at the thought of them being together.

"Really?" He smiled too, he understood what she was planning on doing. "Well it isn't going to be up to Jack"

"What, why not?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he said still smiling and enjoying tempting her.

"Daniel!" Her patience was wearing a little thin.

"Come on lets go. You'll find out soon enough." With that he walked out smiling. Sometimes she could really understand why Jack lost it with this man.

******************************JackSamStargate****************************

They arrived at Jacks house and she remembered the last time she had been here. She got out the car eager to see what this party was all about. The door was open so she walked in and was greeted by a banner hanging across the archway to his kitchen/dining room. It read 'Happy Retirement Jack'

She couldn't believe it. He had retired? She couldn't believe he hadn't talked to her about it, he could have mentioned it! He had the perfect opportunity when she was here at his house and…oh…no, no way would he have done this for her. She heard Daniel walk into the house and stand beside her. "Why?" was all she could manage.

"Why do you think?"

She raised her eyebrows and leaned her head very slightly forward "me?" His smile just grew even further. "But, he cant do that!"

"He already has. Sam," he continued when he knew she was going to going to argue "its what he wants. Just be thankful Sam. I'm happy for you"

They walked into his longue which was full of guests. Her eyes immediately searched for him and shortly found him on the other side of the room opposite her talking to General Hammond. This wonderful brilliant man, she couldn't believe he had done this for her. She picked up part of there conversation as she walked towards him.

"It was about time Son, I sure you're gonna be happy together"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"I may have been you're General Jack but I'm not blind and I'm certainly not a fool"

"Ah, of course Sir…this is all considering what she wants Sir"

"Jack you're retired lose the Sir. And you know you could just ask her yourself" he said glancing towards her

"Yes George…." He trailed off when he saw her standing about a metre or two away just staring at him with a slightly confused and intrigued expression on her face. His eyes meet and locked with hers as he slowly made his way to her. She didn't move, still looking some what mesmerised as in some sort of trance.

They just stood in silence until finally she managed to speak. "I never asked you to give up your career" she said still shocked.

"I know that. But I think it was about time don't you?" he asked smiling

"Definitely" she said returning it, that one word letting him know everything. She slid her hand into one of his walking closer.

"So Jack?" It felt so good to say his name and he liked the way it sounded when she said it.

"Sam?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes ma'am" he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss. As their lips touched cheers and woo's echoed around the room. When they broke apart she laughed slightly at everyone's reaction. Clearly it was something pretty much the whole of the SGC had been waiting for. "So… I'm heading up to go fishing in Minnesota with a bass grow that big" he said opening his arms wide. She laughed remembering all the times he had asked and she had refused because she was scared about being alone with him and not being able to keep to the regs and ruining their friendship, of course that was all different now.

"Sounds perfect" She said loving the thought of being able to see something so special to him and him sharing it with her. He put his arm around her and they joined in with the party

"Cake?"

****************************In Minnesota with a bass grow that big********************

"This is great" she said.

"I told ya!"

"I cant believe we didn't do this years ago" she said honestly. She was actually really enjoying herself. It was very beautiful here.

"Yes well, let's not dwell"

"There are no fish in this pond are there?" she asked smiling. It was so like Jack to do fishing without the fish.

"No" he answered smiling and looked at her. She giggled slightly and smiled back before leaning in for a kiss which he granter her. She slowly pulled back after a while, he still sat staring at her smiling.

"Nice!"

**FINIS**

**Hope you enjoyed please review as it is lovely to hear from you and I hope that this story has done justice to what could have happened. **


End file.
